


The Last Tear

by Enigma_Zero



Series: The Dreaded Search [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Crying, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fenharel, Major Story Spoilers, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Zero/pseuds/Enigma_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanna Lavellan is in despair after Solas ending their relationship, and then disappearing after the final battle against Corypheus. A short that may become a part of a greater work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Tear

*I do not own any Dragon Age characters nor the game itself.*

A Female Mage Lavellan & Solas Fanfic.

* * *

* * *

## The Last Tear

_"I'm not scared of the places_

_Where my heart hurts the most._

_I'm not scared of dreams,_

_When it's hard to survive the night."_

**••†••**

 

It was always a game of "it's not you, it's me" with Kanna, and she was tired of hearing that excuse. She was young, just barely in her 20s, but she knew well how relationships were supposed to work. The only problem she had... Well, she didn't think Solas knew how they worked. He had kept something important hidden from her. She knew it... But she did not know what it was that he kept secret.

She needed to find out, but she couldn't ask him. No, he had broken up with her after the events of the Temple of Mythal, and then disappeared after they had defeated Corypheus. Solas had left no trace of his disappearance, but whatever he kept from her, whatever truth it may have been... Kanna needed to know. It bothered her day and night, laying alone in her bed, staring at the blankets blowing in the breeze, dreaming of home with her Dalish clan-mates, that he had left her. That he had said it was for the best. And to turn around and leave after the orb Corypheus used was shattered and after that fight. He hadn't even been there for the celebration...

Sighing angrily, Kanna rolled onto her side in her bed in Skyhold, trying to hold back the tears. She clutched tightly to a pillow, her silver-blue eyes practically glowing in the moonlight, as she grit her teeth.

Solas had been so interested in her mark. The mark that she had stolen from Corypheus. He helped her come to terms with having the mark. He taught her some facts about her people, made her laugh, and smile. Made her feel loved. Only to tear it away. Only to disappear without a trace.

"Fen'Harel take him!" Kanna cried out as she sat up angrily, throwing the pillow toward the middle of her room. She felt the hot tears streaming down her pale face, and she couldn't stop them anymore. Sobs left her throat angrily as she gripped the sheets.

Her crying, however, stopped as abruptly as it had started, as she let out a staggering breath.

"Fen'Harel..."

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this was The Last Tear by Unsun. The song lyrics at the beginning are what started me down the path of writing this. This might not technically be the "first" part of a series, as I will probably be writing things that came before, though perhaps as flashbacks.
> 
> As a first fanfic that has been written in years, I'm a little nervous to post this. Also, this story was inspired by ChimeraStorm after she wrote me a lovely piece, and I couldn't resist trying my hand at something small.


End file.
